¿Cómo llegamos aquí?
by A-RubyLuigi
Summary: Solo quedamos nosotros los demás ya habían pasado a mejor vida como habíamos llegado hasta este punto no sabría responderlo solo se que esto no ha acabado.
1. Chapter 1

El fogón

En una cueva casi sin luz, se encontraba un chico acostado en el piso, con botellas de agua llenas y vacias a su alrededor, y sus manos en de el pecho, sosteniendo un papel, que parecia un documento, que al final tenia una firma escrita, la cual decia "Rocket". El chico miraba el techo de la cueva, que era una total oscuridad, pero a el no le importaba, tenia una mirada fria, y estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Aqui estabamos nosotros, los pocos que quedabamos, jamas supimos como, ni porque llegamos aqui, el unico que lo sabia, no sobrevivio...

He estado 3 dias sin salir de aqui, sin comer, y apenas dormia, sobrevivia de botellas de agua solamente, y no podia hacer otra cosa mas que pensar. Nosotros 7, los unicos que sobrevivimos, estabamos tan devastados por lo que paso... No puedo sacarme de mi mente todo eso que paso... Green, Red, Yellow... Todos murieron... Yellow, Black, White... Diamond... Pearl... Emerald... El pobre Emerald... Tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande fue el sufrimiento que tuvo al morir... Maldito capitán... Como pudo hacernos esto...

Luego de media hora el chico seguia acostado en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos. El chico no traia camiseta, y tambien estaba descalzo, solo tenia unos shorts que estaban bastante rotos y una gorra negra y amarilla. Todo permanecio en silencio hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Gold... -Dijo una chica con una situacion similar a la de el, solo que ella tenia una camiseta y unos shorts muy desgastados y rotos, con varios agujeros, que dejaban a la vista partes de su ropa interior, aunque a ella no parecia importarle, se veia demasiado cansada y parecia no darle importancia a eso.- Gold, contestame... -La chica volvio a hablarle, y luego se sento cerca de el y se puso a llorar- Gold... Wally...Wally... Mu-mu-muri-rio... -Al decir esto ultimo la chica empezo a llorar mas fuerte que antes, entonces el chico se levanto, y le dio los papeles que tenia a la chica.

-Leelo -Dijo el chico con mucha frialdad -Vamos afuera, necesitas mas luz para leerlo -El chico tenia una mirada vacia, parecia no tener alma, se notaba que habia pasado por algo muy malo.

Luego ambos caminaron hacia afuera, al llegar se encontraban varios chicos, se notaba que todos eran adolescentes. Se encontraban rodeando un gran fogón, a la que estaban por lanzar una manta enrrollada, que tenia algo adentro.

-Pues... ¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras antes de quemar su cuerpo? -Dijo un chico de largos pelos y ojos plateados, largando pequeñas lagrimas al hablar.

-Yo lo hare -Dijo un chicos de ojos rojizos, con una seriedad y tristesa en la cara, como todos los presentes.

-Pues hazlo Ruby -Le respondio el chico de cabellos largos.

-Pues Wally fue... Wally fue mi mejor amigo...Wally fue una persona muy especial, ya que fue mi primer amigo luego de mudarme a Hoenn, gracias a el empeze a superar mejor la mudanza y ahora el esta... El esta muerto! -Dicho esto ultimo Ruby no soporto mas y largo en llanto, por lo que una chica de ojos azules fue a tratar de consolarlo.

-Tranquilo Ruby... Todos estamos muy tristes -Dijo la chica de ojos azules entre lagrimas, pero Ruby solo podia llorar.

-Pues bien, empezemos con la quema... -Dijo el chico de ojos plateados, parecia el mas fuerte de todos ante esta situación, aun asi, las lagrimas salian por sus ojos.

Luego, el de ojos plateados levanto el cuerpo de Wally, con ayuda de Gold, y lo lanzaron hacia el fogón. El cuerpo se emepezo a quemar lentamente y las llamas llegaban a ser muy altas, los que estaban en este lugar, solo podian ver el fuego y llorar, excepto por uno, por el chico de gorra, Gold, el estaba en un estado de bloqueo por todo lo sucedido, y ese estado de bloqueo, no le permitia llorar, asi que el solo se dedico a pensar mientras miraba el fogón...

Luego de esto la chica con la ropa rota, Crystal, se dedico a leer los papeles que su amigo Gold le habia entregado, al leerlo, pudo ver que era una charla, unos mensajes, una conversacion, la cual empezaba asi:

De: Equipo Rocket

Para: Señor Arenque

Asunto: Propuesta

Querido capitán Arenque, tenemos entendido que usted va a llevar a los Pokédex Holder en su barco, para que se encuentren, en medio del mar, con un crucero, en el cual estaran los Pokédex Holders de Kalos, y de esa manera se conoceran entre ellos. Pero tambien tengo entendido que su Pokémon, Peeko, tiene una enfermedad muy grave, cancer de testículo de Pokémon, si no me equivoco. Se que la operacion para esa enfermedad es muy costosa, 1.000.001 de PokéYenes, y tambien sabemos que usted no cuenta con esa suma de dinero. Asi que le tenemos una propuesta, ¿Le gustaria escucharla?

Y la contestación del capitan Arenque fue lo que mas le sorprendio a Crystal, la cual era la siguiente:

De: Señor Arenque

Para: Equipo Rocket

Asunto: Interes en su propuesta

Equipo Rocket, yo no negocio con criminales...

Pero en este caso es por Peeko, y yo por Peeko daria mi propia vida, asi que estoy dispuesto a oir su propuesta. No me importa lo que deba hacer, todo sea por Peeko...

Crystal a leer esto ya veia venir algo malo, asi que siguio leyendo:

De: Equipo Rocket

Para: Señor Arenque

Asunto: La propuesta

Pues, querido Sr. Arenque, le avisamos, que nuestra propuesta lo puede perjudicar, pero como usted dice que esta dispuesto a todo, le contaremos. Nuestra propuesta consiste en que al estar llegando hacia el crucero con su barco, debera acelerar a toda potencia contra el crucero, luego debera lanzar explosivos por el barco e incendiar la cubierta. Usted, si hace correctamente el trabajo, no saldra herido, le daremos un bote salvavidas inflable, entonces despues de cumplir con lo suyo tire el inflable al mar y luego tirese usted y subase al inflable, desde ahi solo debera ir contra la corriente. Lo esperaremos en la costa, con el dinero que le prometimos. ¿Es un trato?

La ultima parte estaba manchada y Crystal no lo pudo leer, pero se imagino su respuesta, ya que eso fue lo que les paso, o algo asi ella recuerda, solo se veia con claridad al final del papel la firma de "Rocket". Luego Crystal fue con Gold, para devolverle los papeles, pero al llegar con el, no pudo hablarle, ya que Gold cayo de espaldas por lo cansado que estaba, entonces Crystal decidio esconder los papeles, ya que era la unica evidencia que tenian para incriminar a los que los intentaron asesinar, claro, si lograban volver a sus hogares...


	2. Chapter 2

Levantando los Animos

En el piso se encontraba Gold durmiendo, habia estado durmiendo durante dos dias, el estaba solo en el piso, ya que los demas estaban en distintas cosas, solamente estaba cerca de Silver y una chica que estaba con este ultimo mencionado.

Ruby se encontraba muy triste por la muerte de Wally, y empezo a caminar por el nuevo lugar donde se encontraban. Camino 30 km y ya no pudo mas, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de un bosque.

Sapphire estuvo siguiendo a Ruby todo el camino, queria asegurarse de que nada malo le pase.

Crystal fue hacia un arbol cercano, un arbol que resaltaba de los demas, ya que era un roble, el unico roble en esa zona, y por esa razón, al lado de ese roble enterro los papeles que evidenciaban al Equipo Rocket y al Sr. Arenque de que intentaron asesinarlos, ya que recordaria donde estan facilmente.

Silver se encontraba con la ultima sobreviviente del grupo, era una hermosa chica, una chica de la alta sociedad, pero se notaba que habia perdido su toque de "princesa", ya que tenia ropas rotas y sucias. Ella no habia dicho palabra desde que llego alli, era la menor del grupo, pero su silencio no era por el estado en el que estaba, el haber pasado de niña rica a niña perdida. Su silencio era por haber perdido a sus dos mejores amigos, y el hecho de que no se conocia bien con el grupo con el que estaba ahora. Era un momento muy dificil para ella, y para todos, todos perdieron a los que mas querian y amaban.

No solo ella perdio a sus amigos, Silver perdio a Blue, su hermana y amiga del alma y el corazón; Gold perdio a su sempai y querido amigo Red; Crystal a su "hermanito" Emerald; Ruby a su mejor amigo Wally; y Sapphire, bueno, Sapphire perdio a su padre, solo que ella no lo sabia, ya que no tuvo que ver con el accidente, fue por una razón totalmente diferente. Tuvo un paro cardiaco y los medicos no llegaron a tiempo, y cuando le quisieron avisar de su muerte a Sapphire, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Sapphire ya se había perdido...

Silver miraba a esa chica, y ella lo miraba a el, ninguno hablaba, solo se miraban, hasta que una voz interrumpio el silencio.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde se encuentra Crystal? -El que interrumpia el silencio era Gold, quien habia despertado y recordo que Crystal le estaba por decir algo antes de que el se desmaye.

-Se fue por alla -Dijo Silver señalando un camino que llevaba hacia el roble al cual fue Crystal.

-Gracias... -Gold se dirigio hacia donde Silver le indico, se veia mas animado que antes, el sueño le habia ido bien.

Gold camino un par de kilometros hasta encontrar a Crystal, y la vio tapando algo en la tierra.

-¿Qué ocultas? -Dijo Gold rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a Crystal.

-Gold... Me asustaste... Oculto los papeles que me diste... Tienen que estar en un lugar seguro... -Crystal hablaba con una voz suave, como si no tuviera fuerza para hablar.

-Crys... Vayamos con los demas... -Pidio Gold, a lo que Crystal acepto.

Gold y Crystal volvian al lugar donde estaban Silver con una chica, y al mismo tiempo que ellos volvian, tambien lo hacian Ruby y Sapphire. Luego de un rato todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un fogón, estaban todos callados, hasta que Gold decidio hablar.

-Amigos... Ya no podemos estar asi, a todos nos duele la perdida de nuestros amigos, pero si queremos vengar su nombre, tendremos que sobrevivir y encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestros hogares... Pero... Si queremos lograr eso debemos trabajar en equipo... Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire y Platina... ¿Saldremos de aquí juntos? -Gold, quien estaba con una mirada decidida, hablaba como todo un lider.

-Pues si... -Dijo Crystal pensando en si lograrian salir de ese lugar.

Silver y Platina solo asinterion con la cabeza y Ruby y Sapphire levantaron el pulgar.

-Bueno -Dijo Gold-, debemos conseguir agua, comida y refugio, ya que lo poco que tenemos pronto se nos acabara... Debemos dividirnos, Ruby y Sapphire encarguense del refugio, Silver y Platina de la comida, y Crystal y yo del agua... ¿De acuerdo? -Pregunto finalmente Gold, a lo que todos asintieron-. Mañana empezaremos, y ahora tratemos de descansar...

Luego cada uno se puso en lugar comodo para intentar descansar, menos Ruby y Sapphire, que se quedaron hablando.

-Oye Ruby... -Dijo Sapphire con un tono de duda.

-¿Qué pasa, Sapphire? -Pregunto Ruby preocupado.

-¿No crees que deberia haber una playa cerca? -Pregunto Sapphire pensando.

-Pero... ¿Porqué lo dices? -Pregunto Ruby extrañado.

-Porque si veniamos en un barco, debimos haber entrado por una costa... -Dijo Sapphire pensativa.

-Tienes razón... Pero... ¿Cómo habremos llegado a este lugar desconocido? -Pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

-Eso habra que descubrirlo Ruby...

-Claro... Me ire a dormir Sapphire...

-Ruby espera...

-¿Qué sucede ahora? -Pregunto Ruby extrañado.

-Duerme conmigo... Por favor... -Pidio Sapphire a Ruby con una cara muy tierna.

-Claro...

Esa noche, Ruby y Sapphire durmieron abrazados sobre unas hojas, aunque tenian frio, se calentaban sus cuerpos uno al otro, y despues de todo pudieron dormir bien.

Gold, Crystal y Silver tambien dormian bien, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Platina, la cual no podia pegar un ojo y decidio ir a caminar por el bosque, en la noche, ella sola, sin luz...

Al rato que Platina se fue, Crystal se desperto y se acerco a Gold para hablarle.

-Gold... Vamos Gold... Despierta... -Crystal lo movia a Gold de un lado a oto para que se despierte, hasta que finalmente Gold se desperto.

-Que... ¿Qué sucede Crys? -Pregunto Gold desconcertado.

-¿En verdad crees que lograremos salir de aquí? -Pregunto Crystal preocupada.

-Pues... No lo se Crys... No lo se...


	3. Chapter 3

La búsqueda

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse y Gold ya se había despertado. Pensaba en despertar a sus compañeros, pero tampoco se quería levantar de donde estaba acostado, así que le dio igual. Luego de una hora, Crystal fue la que se despertó y vio a Gold que la observaba mientras dormía, por lo cual ella se sonrojo y se levanto rapidamente.

-Gold... Debemos despertar a los demás... -El chico no reaccionaba de su trance, se había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de su amiga.- Gold!

-Eh... Perdón... ¿Qué sucede? -Gold estaba raro, jamas habia pasado por algo así, pero trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente.- Crys... Hay que despertar a los demás...

-Claro... ¡Oigan despierten! -Grito estruendosamente Crystal, por lo que todos rápidamente se despertaron.

-Ya calla... -DijoSapphire dormitandose-

-Sapp, debemos levantarnos... -Dijo Ruby algo sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba de su amiga.

-Eh... Si... -Sapphire también se sonrojo por la misma razón que Ruby y rápidamente ambos se levantaron.

-Oigan... ¿Y Platina? -El que habló fue Gold algo preocupado.

-Pues nose... -Respondió Crystal mirando hacia todos lados buscando rastros de su compañera.

-Debemos ir a buscarla y dejar de lado las actividades planeadas... -Dijo Gold pensando donde podría estar la chica desaparecida.

-No... Yo iré a buscarla solo... Es mi compañera... Ademas, no podemos cancelar las actividades... Asi que ire a buscar comida y a Platina yo solo...

-Silver no te dejare ir so... -Rapidamente Gold fue interrumpido por Silver.

-Es mi desición, me ire a buscar a Platina... -Silver estaba totalmente decidido con lo que decia asi que Gold quedo callado.

-Silver... -Gold se puso en frente de su amigo y apoyo su mano en su hombro-. Suerte... -Gold le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo y Silver se fue a buscar a Platina entrando al bosque que fue donde veia algunas pisadas de unos pies pequeños, por lo que el supuso que eran las pisadas de ella.

Mientras Silver comenzaba su busqueda, Gold y Crystal se fueron a buscar algun rio o lago de donde sacar agua, mientras Ruby y Sapphire intentaban construir un refugio.

Gold y Crystal caminaban bastante en su busqueda, cada tanto cambiaban el rumbo, algunas veces se subian a los arboles para tener una vista mas amplia de su alrededor, pero nada, no encontraban agua, no encontraban un rio, ni lagos, ni arroyos, no encontraban nada de nada.

-Crys, no encontraremos nunca agua en este lugar, ya volvamos, debemos rendirnos... -Gold ya empezaba a caminar enconvardo hasta que se lanzo al suelo del cansancio que tenia.

-Como quieras, yo seguire buscando... -Crystal siguio caminando mientras se alejaba lentamente de su amigo.

Gold estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el cielo tranquilamente cuando comenzo a escuchar algo, entonces empezó a seguir el sonido que escuchaba, hasta que lo escucho más claramente.

-Gold! -Alguien gritaba su nombre por lo que Gold se acercó más.

-Gold! -Era una voz conocida y femenina, seguramente era de su amiga Crystal.

-Gold! Ven rapido! -Definitivamente era su amiga Crystal, por lo que el chico comenzo a correr hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

El chico corrio un par de minutos hacia donde escuchaba la voz, y al llegar no encontro a su amiga como el esperaba, encontro un rio, un hermoso rio. El chico se acerco hacia el rio, y bebio un poco de agua, pero lo que el chico no se dio cuenta que había alguien detras de el...

Por otro lado, Silver continuaba con su busqueda, habia seguido las huellas de Platina por un largo tiempo, hasta que en un momento se encontro con varias huellas, las cuales estaban por todo el alrededor, pero luego las huellas de Platina desaparecian y habia dos pares de huellas distintos que se dirigian para otro lado distinto al que iban las huellas de Platina, asi que Silver supuso que algo malo paso, entonces comenzo a seguir esas nuevas huellas. Luego de un tiempo siguiendo las huellas, Silver se detuvo a descansar unos minutos, y también se puso a pensar unas cosas que las hablo en voz alta, aunque de todos modos, nadie lo escuchaba...

-Me pregunto donde estaremos... Perdimos a nuestros Pokémon's, asi que estamos indefensos, sumando el hecho de que no sabemos nada de este lugar en el que estamos, y el hecho de que no he visto ningun Pokémon para capturar y tener mas seguridad... Pero, de todos modos, no tenemos Pokéballs, solo tengo esta Lujoball que me dio mi padre la ultima vez que nos vimos, pero si sigo sin encontrar un Pokémon, dudo que sobrevivamos mucho en este lugar... Como sea, es hora de seguir buscando a Platina.

Luego de esas reflexiones, Silver comenzo a caminar nuevamente, siguiendo las huellas. Caminaba paso tras paso, pensaba que no iba a encontrar mas a Platina, cuando de pronto, para empeorar su suerte, las huellas ya no estaban, y eso no es todo, ademas, el camino se dividia en dos. Silver se arrodillo en el piso y grito hacia el cielo con fuerza, parecia haberse rendido, cuando de pronto, vio en el camino derecho, un arbol con algo colgado en una de sus ramas, entonces Silver se acerco, y vio que era la camiseta de Platina... Silver temio lo peor y empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Mas adelante encontro el pantalon de Platina en el suelo, entonces Silver penso en las cosas horribles que le podrian haber pasado, o mejor dicho, le podrian estar pasando a Platina, entonces Silver comenzo a correr aun mas rapido.

Y por otro lado, Ruby y Sapphire estuvieron construyendo un refugio, el cual les salio bastante bien y lo construyeron con bastante organización para ser, bueno, para ser ellos los que siempre pelean y nunca estan de acuerdo. Luego de un largo tiempo que les llevo juntar ramas, hojas y piedras, pudieron crear una estructura exitosa, por asi decirlo.

Su construcción consistia en cuatro tiendas hechas al estilo aborigen, las cuales hicieron con varias ramas, las cuales enterraban en la tierra por la parte de abajo, y por arriba, las ataban con algo de soga que tenian. Alrededor ponian piedras para que este mejor sostenido, y en el piso varias hojas para estar mas comodos. Una de las cuatro tiendas las usaron para guardar todas las provisiones que les quedaban y en las demas, dormirian todos, en grupos de dos.

-Pues... ¿Quién dormira con quien? -Pregunto Ruby mientras miraba las tiendas, orgulloso del trabajo que habian logrado.

-Supongo que Gold dormira con Silver o Crystal, y Platina dormira con el que quede de ellos, y nosotros podriamos dormir juntos, a menos que tu no quieras...

-Sapp, yo si quiero, ademas prefiero dormir contigo que con cualquiera de los demas, ya que a ti te conozco de pequeño y eres mi mejor amiga y confio mucho en ti asi que me parece bien dormir contigo... -Ruby le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, pero ella no se veia tan contenta.

-Mejor amiga... -Dijo Sapphire por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo Sapp?

-¿¡Mejor amiga!? ¿¡Asi que ahora soy tu mejor amiga!? ¿¡Primero finges amnesia y ahora me dices que soy tu mejor amiga!? ¿¡Qué sigue Ruby!? ¿¡Me diras que eres gay!? ¿¡Acaso es eso!? Pues ya me cansaste! -Sapphire se acerco con mucha a furia a Ruby, el cual estaba totalmente asustado, y luego, Ruby recibio una fuerte patada en sus testículos de parte de Sapphire, la cual se acerco a Ruby mientras este estaba en el suelo tratando de aguantar el dolor.-Mas te vale que no seas gay estupido! -Luego Sapphire se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en la boca, y le dio un beso largo y duradero... (Y de lenguita)... Una vez que separaron sus labios para respirar, se miraron frente a frente.

-Te amo Sapphire, siempre lo he hecho, aunque jamas me atrevi a confesartelo, pero si no salimos vivos de aqui, no pienso morir sin que lo sepas...-Ruby comenzo a llorar, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad, y algunas de dolor por la patada que recibio, pero mas que nada de felicidad.

-Ruby no hables mas... Perdoname por la patada... Vamos a descansar a una tienda... Y juntos... -Sapphire tambien comenzo a llorar y cargo a Ruby en su espalda y lo llevo a la tienda, lo acosto boca arriba, y luego ella se acosto arriba de el, y el la abrazo y ambos cerraron sus ojos para dormir...

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de muchos japoneses, y los personajes que uso en la historia son de ellos y bla bla bla, japoneses, bla bla bla, apellidos japoneses, bla bla bla.

Y si Pokémon me perteneciera le regalaria consolas a los niños del mundo que no tienen...

Hasta podria acabar con el hambre si tuviera todo el dinero que tienen esos japoneses de Nintendo y Game Freak, cuyos nombres y apellidos no me acuerdo pero se que son japoneses xD

Nota 2: Tarde bastante en actualizar porque estuve de vacaciones, no digo que no tuviera tiempo, solo que me daba flojera escribir xD

Nota 3: Gracias a todos los que me leen, si quieren que lea alguna historia suya pueden pedirmelo sin miedo xD


	4. Chapter 4

La furia de Silver...

(Nota: Este capítulo puede contener contenido fuerte, si sigues leyendo lo haces bajo tu propia decisión)

Mientras Ruby y Sapphire dormían juntos plácidamente, Gold se encontraba mirando al rio, sin darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de el, y luego Gold cayo al rio, empujado por la persona que estaba detrás de el.

-Jajaja -La persona que había empujado a Gold se reía sin parar.

-Crystal! ¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!? -Gold se quejaba mientras veía furioso a su amiga.

-No lo se... ¿Por diversión? Jajaja -Crystal se burlaba y hacia enojar aún más a Gold.

-Eso no fue divertido! -Le gritaba Gold a su amiga.

-Pues para mi si lo fue! Jajaja! -Crystal no paraba de reírse en la cara de Gold.

-Pues para mi no... -Seguía protestando Gold.

-Ya deja de quejarte Gold, pareces un niño pequeño...-Luego Crystal se alejo un poco y luego empezó a correr nuevamente hacia el rio y se lanzó de "bomba" hacia el rio.

-Ahora me salpicaste todo... -En verdad Gold parecía un pequeño, se quejaba sin parar.

-Pero si ya estabas mojado Gold... Vamos deja de quejarte Gold, disfrutemos del rio, vamos a nadar, no seas tan aburrido... -Crystal trataba de animar a su amigo el cual parecia que seguia molesto.

-Hey! Yo no soy aburrido! La aburrida aqui eres tu! -Luego Gold se acercó a Crystal y tocó su hombro-. Estás tocada! Alcanzame si puedes! -Luego Gold salió a correr, bueno si se le puede llamar así, ya que muy rápido no se puede correr en el agua.

-Claro que puedo alcanzarte! Ya veras! -Luego Crystal, usando la inteligencia,decidió salir del rio y comenzó a correr por el borde del rio hasta llegar a donde estaba Gold y luego saltó hacia él y se aferró a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-Ahhh! Me asustaste! -Gold tenía a Crystal encima de él, cosa que lo sonrojo mucho, y ademas sentia los senos de su amiga en su espalda y sus viejos hábitos de pervertido que había intentado dejar estaban volviendo a su mente.

-Que miedoso eres Gold! Ahora serás mi caballo! Arre! Arre caballito! -Luego Crystal le dio una nalgada a Gold cosa que sorprendió y sonrojo a ambos, ya que Crystal no era así de pervertida pero sin embargo lo hizo inconscientemente y Gold estaba tratando de calmarse ya que "Gold Jr." se estaba activando.

-Cla-claro Crys... Soy... Soy tu, tu caballo, si.. Eso, eso soy! -Luego Gold hizo un relincho de caballo como pudo y comenzó a llevar a Crystal cargada en su espalda por el rio, pero al rato se calló al agua provocando que Crystal también caiga.

-Gold eres patetico! No puedes ni cargar a una chica en tu espalda! Jajaja! -Decía Crystal mientras se intentaba levantar.

-Claro, lo dices como si tu me pudieras llevar a mi... -Gold se ponía histérico nuevamente y miraba para otro lado.

-¿Crees que no te puedo llevar? Vamos súbete! -Crystal ponía una mirada desafiante hacia Gold.

-No Crys... Era broma... -Gold pensaba que podría ser muy pesado para su amiga e intentaba remediarse de lo que había dicho.

-Vamos Gold, súbete! -Crystal no quería dejar las cosas asi, queria demostrarle a Gold que ella tenia mas fuerza que el.

-Bien... -Gold se acercó a Crystal la cual se puso en cuclillas para que su amigo se pueda cargar en su espalda, y una vez que Gold se subió Crystal se puso de pie nuevamente y empezó a llevar a Gold por el rio.

-Te dije que te podía llevar Gold, eres un debilucho... Jajaja -Crystal se burlaba demasiado de su amigo pero este ya no se enojaba porque aceptaba que ella tenía razón.

-Bueno... Si tienes razón... Soy un debilucho... -Gold se había quedado viendo los pechos de Crystal desde su punto de vista cosa que le provocó una gran erección.

-Hum... Gold... -Crystal, quien había sentido esa gran erección de Gold en su espalda y se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza y no sabia que habia que hacer, y Gold por otro lado estaba deseando que se lo trague la tierra por esta situación.

Ambos se quedaron congelados sin saber que hacer, por su mente pasaban millones de perversiones, entonces Crystal giró la cabeza y miró a Gold y él le devolvió la mirada. Entonces Gold se acercó al oído de Crystal y le susurro una cosa, a lo que Crystal bajo a Gold de su espalda y luego ambos se miraron, entonces se acercaron sus rostros hasta estar frente a frente y luego ambos fueron bajando lentamente hasta estar completamente bajo el agua. Bajo el agua se seguían mirando, cada uno contemplaba la belleza del otro, hasta que ambos cerraron los y unieron sus labios para dar a luz un largo y hermoso beso bajo el rio, a la luz de la luna que ya había aparecido pero ninguno se había dado cuenta con lo distraídos que estaban...

El que no estaba tan distraído era Silver, quien se pasó toda la tarde siguiendo un camino que tal vez lo ayude a encontrar a Platina, hasta que luego de caminar mucho y tener los pies agotados, encontró la ropa interior de Platina en el suelo, y a unos pasos más, encontró una cabaña vieja, a la que se decidio entrar.

La cabaña parecía estar hecha pedazos, pero no estaba abandonada ya que Silver escuchaba leves gritos. Lo primero que Silver hizo fue subir las escaleras, las cuales se cortaban a la mitad y no se podían seguir subiendo, entonces bajó y abrió la una unica habitacion que habia abajo, pero solo encontro una alfombra. Silver decidió rendirse y se enojo y empezo a patear el piso, y cuando pateó la alfombra vio algo abajo de ella, así que Silver corrió la alfombra y vio que había una pequeña puertita, la cual abrió y vio que había unas escaleras, las cuales decidió bajar. Esas escaleras conducían a un pequeño pasillo en que Silver encontró dos uniformes del Equipo Rocket en el suelo y luego había una puerta de la que provenían muchos gritos. Entonces Silver tomo valor y abrió la puerta temiendo lo peor...

Y lo peor era lo que Silver vio, se encontró a su amiga Platina siendo violada por dos tipos del Equipo Rocket, uno le sostenía los brazos mientras el otro le abría las piernas y la penetraba por la vagina, para Silver eso era lo peor, se había quedado inmóvil, Platina estaba llorando a cantaros y gritaba de dolor, y los del Rocket le pegaban puñetazos en la cara y el abdomen y patadas en la vagina y le daban fuertes nalgadas con un palo, y decían cosas como, "¿Te gusta eso puta?", "Mira lo que le hacemos a tu amiguita, chico pelirrojo!", "¿Quieres unirte pelirrojo? Esta perra quiere que le penetren todos sus agujeros... JAJAJA, muere perra!", y mientras decían esas cosas la seguían torturando y violando hasta que Silver no contuvo más su furia...

-BASTA! -Luego de ese grito Silver corrió hacia el primer Rocket y le dio una fuerte patada en sus testículos, dejándolo en el suelo, luego agarró el palo y se lo clavó en el ojo mientras el Rocket gritaba de dolor, y luego le aplastó su pene de una fuerte pisada con el pie derecho y literalmente lo castro, pero sin que se de cuenta el otro Rocket lo tomó de atrás y lo lanzó al suelo, poniéndolo boca abajo contra el piso.

-ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA NIÑO PELIRROJO! TE HARE LO MISMO QUE A TU AMIGUITA, JAJAJA... -Luego el Rocket bajo los pantalones de Silver y lo quiso violar, pero Silver estaba tan furioso que tomó fuerzas y se levantó tirando al Rocket contra el suelo, luego se subió los pantalones y le dio una patada directa a la mandíbula, y luego Silver dio un salto y con sus dos pies le aplasto el estomago al Rocket, provocandole a este un vómito de sangre y después tomo el palo que había clavado en el ojo del otro Rocket y le empezó a dar "palazos" hacia el pene del tipo del Rocket, y empezó a golpear su pene con ese palo por casi una hora, hasta que quedó totalmente destruido, pero la furia de Silver era demasiado grande, y aun no se calmaba, así que como su último acto de venganza, le metió el palo en el culo, literalmente, al tipo del Rocket hasta que todo su ano sangro, y ambos tipos se la pasaron gritando de dolor y sufrimiento...

Luego de eso tomó a la desnuda Platina entre sus brazos y la alzó para ya salir de ese lugar, y luego Silver comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus compañeros estaban, con Platina en sus brazos, una muerta y violada Platina en sus brazos...

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro y ya saben que nada de eso es mio xD


	5. Chapter 5

¿Traición?

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Gold, Crystal, Ruby y Sapphire se encontraban reunidos en su pequeño campamento.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien vio a Silver? -Pregunto Gold pero todos negaron con la cabeza-. Bueno ya es raro que no haya vuelto...Habrá que buscarlo... Yo iré con Crystal y Ruby y Sapphire quedense aqui... -Dijo finalmente Gold hablando en posición de líder.

-Claro jefe, jaja. -Dijo Ruby soltando una pequeña risa.

-Vamonos Crys... -Luego de eso Gold y Crystal partieron hacia el camino por el que había ido Silver.

-Bien Ruby... ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Pregunto Sapphire sentada en suelo de piernas cruzadas.

-Vayamos a caminar, a recorrer, a buscar una salida Sapp, nose cuanto mas aguantaremos aqui, aunque Crystal y Gold encontraron agua, la comida pronto se acabara y no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo... -Ruby estaba realmente preocupado al decir esas palabras, no podía dejar de pensar y saldrían vivos de esta situación.

-Entonces Ruby... ¡Vamos por alli! -Dijo Sapphire señalando hacia un bosque que se encontraba al lado contrario al camino por el que habían ido Gold y Crystal.

-¿Una carrera? -Entonces Ruby puso una sonrisa desafiante mirando a Sapphire.

-Te ganare... ¡Pero acepto! -Luego Sapphire salió corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando atrás a Ruby.

-Hey espera, ¡Eso es trampa! -Luego Ruby tambien comenzo a correr tras Sapphire tratando de alcanzarla al entrar al bosque.

Por otro lado Gold y Crystal caminaban tratando de seguir las huellas de Silver.

-Oye Crys... Hum... Por lo de anoche... No quería estar así de pervertido... Fue algo que no pude controlar... -Hablo Gold con cara preocupada y arrepentida pensando en lo de anoche.

-No te hagas problema Gold... Yo tambien estuve mal... Pero somos adolescentes... Es común, no debes preocuparte. -Dijo finalmente Crystal sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Claro, tienes razón... -Dijo finalmente Gold y así continuaron por un largo rato, hasta que Crystal interrumpió el silencio.

-Gold...

-¿Que pasa Crys?

-Lo que me susurraste al oído anoche... ¿Es cierto? -Preguntó Crys mirando fijamente al suelo preocupada.

-Si lo es... Pero... ¿Tu opinas lo mismo de mi? -Pregunto Gold aun mas preocupado que su amiga.

-Este... Yo... -Crystal intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

-¿Si? -Seguía insistiendo Gold sin darse cuenta que se habían acercado a una bifurcación.

-Yo... ¡Mira Gold! El camino se divide... Ve por la izquierda, yo por la derecha... ¡Luego nos vemos! -Y asi Crystal salió corriendo por el camino derecho dejando a Gold solo en la bifurcación.

Entonces Crystal seguía corriendo y soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Gold caminaba lentamente siguiendo a Crystal desde lejos, mirando al piso con una mirada vacía. Así continuaron durante unas horas hasta ue Crystal encontró la cabaña y la reviso encontrando los dos cadaver de miembros del equipo Rocket en suelo, cosa que horrorizó a Crystal y la traumo mas aun al ver como estaban, asi que rapidamente salio corriendo de ahí y siguió derecho por el camino, donde se veían huellas de Silver aun frescas, aunque esa imagen no se le quitaba de la cabeza y seguía soltando algunas lagrimas. En cuanto a Gold paso rato después por la cabaña, pero como seguía mirando vaciamente al suelo, no se percató de ella, así que tan solo siguió caminando.

Y Ruby y Sapphire había corrido demasiado por el bosque, el cual tenía muchos árboles, ramas y plantas que les resultan como obstáculos, pero Ruby era el que más problema tenía en cuanto a eso, ya que Sapphire acostumbraba más correr por los bosques. Luego de tanto tiempo corriendo, se sentaron a descansar un buen rato, Ruby se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y Sapphire se acostó en suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ruby.

-Hum Ruby... -Dijo Sapphire mirando a Ruby quien la miraba tierna y enamoradamente con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que pasa Sapp? -Dijo Ruby mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Es que... -Sapphire sentía una erección de Ruby bajo su cabeza y quería decirle algo al respecto.

-¿Si? -Ruby estaba mirando tan embobadamente a Sapphire que no se había dado cuenta de la situacion alli abajo.

-Ya sabes...

-¿Que?

-¡QUE TU MALDITO PENE ESTA ERECTO BAJO MI CABEZA Y ME ESTA INCOMODANDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -Dijo Sapphire gritando intensamente y luego le dio una bofetada a Ruby dejándole la mejilla enrojecida.

-Oh-oh, lo-lo, si... ¡Lo, lo siento mucho! -Rápidamente Ruby se volvió a parar mientras Sapphire hacia lo mismo-. Pero porfavor no me golpees los testículos nuevamente, es que enserio dolió aquella vez... -Termino de hablar Ruby demostrando miedo en su expresión.

-Tranquilo Ruby, no te hare nada, solo trata de no ser tan pervertido...

-Cla, claro... Si-sigamos caminando... -Dijo finalmente Ruby.

Y así caminaron tranquilamente un largo rato más, pero el bosque cada vez se hacía menos arbolado y con menos plantas, y así cada vez más hasta tal punto que había un pequeño camino de tierra al que Ruby y Sapphire recorrieron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al final, y cuando llegaron ahí, lo que había los sorprendió...

Los que no la pasaban tan bien eran Gold y Crystal, los cuales caminaban y seguían caminando intentando encontrar a Silver, pero no lo veían en ningun lado, el camino solo seguía hasta tal punto en que se convirtió en un camino sólido y luego una gran extensión de suelo sólido, Crystal pensaba que podía ser una meseta de piedra o algo parecido, ya que la tierra ya no se veia en ningun lado, pero Crystal siguió caminando ya que veía algo a lo lejos, así que se apuro en llegar allí. Así, luego de un rato llegó, y descubrió que no se encontraba en una meseta, sino que estaba en un acantilado, en el cual se encontraba Silver al borde y el cadáver de Platina en suelo a unos metros de él. Silver caminaba lentamente y con sus ojos cerrados para tirarse por el acantilado sin pensarselo dos veces, y cuando uno de sus pies se encontraba ya en el aire, una mano la tomó del brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás, era Crystal, quien tiró a su amigo al suelo y poniéndose arriba de él comenzó a gritarle.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Qué pensabas hacer!? ¿¡Te querias morir!? ¿¡Eres estupido!? ¡Respondeme! - Y con cada grito que Crystal hacia, Silver recibia también una bofetada.

-Yo... Yo quiero... Me quiero morir... -Silver comenzaba a llorar mientras hablaba con un volumen muy bajo-. No le importo a nadie... La persona que me gustaba e importaba murió... No tengo porque vivir... ¡Quiero morir!

-¡Callate estupido! A mi si me importas... A Gold le importas... No estas solo...

-Pero tu y Gold siempre están juntos... Jamas conmigo... Es igual a nada... -Silver cada vez lloraba más y más y se le dificultaba hablar.

-Pero Silver... Yo... Te amo... -Luego de eso Crystal tomó con sus manos el rostro de Silver y acercó sus labios a los suyos para darle un suave y tranquilo beso.

Pero ellos no sabían qué Gold estaba a tan solo unos metros viendo todo, mientras las lagrimas salian por su rostro, recordando lo que él le había dicho a Crystal al oído en el río...

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, y esto es sin fines de lucro.


	6. Chapter 6

Decisiones...

Ruby y Sapphire habían encontrado una playa a la salida del bosque, cosa que los dejó inmóviles, ya que era una oportunidad de salir y descubrir cómo llegaron a ese lugar, pero luego de unos segundos volvieron a tomar reacción y empezaron a prestar más atención a los alrededores de la playa y vieron que había varias casas pequeñas y afuera se encontraban soldados del Equipo Rocket, quienes al verlos los comenzaron a rodear a los dos.

-Amm... Ruby... -Dijo Sapphire con cara de preocupación al ver todos esos soldados.

-¿Si Sapp? -Ruby estaba igual de preocupado ya que no tenían mucha escapatoria.

-¿Alguna idea?

-No...

Luego los Rockets los rodearon por completo y los dejaron sin salida.

-¡Miren que tenemos aqui! Son dos tortolitos... ¿Qué dicen, violamos a la chica como le hicieron a la otra? ¿O los asesinamos directo? -El que hablaba era un soldado de alrededor de 30 años con cuchillos de caza en ambas manos.

-¿He? ¿Vi-violarme? ¿A quién violaron? No me hagan nada, ¡Hare lo que me pidan! -Sapphire estaba muy preocupada y empezaban a correr lágrimas por su rostro, la sensación de miedo le recorría las venas y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Tu no nos dices que hacer mocosa! -Entonces el soldado le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Sapphire.

-¡NO! -Ruby intento correr a defender a Sapphire pero los Rockets lo tomaron por los brazos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te violaremos como le hicieron a esa otra niña! ¡Y el mocoso de tu amigo no podra defenderte! Saquenle la ropa... -Entonces los soldados desnudaron a Sapphire aunque ella se resistia, asi que la golpeaban mas y mas para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Oigan... Por... Favor... No le hagan nada a ella... Dejenla ir...Quédense conmigo... -Decía Ruby mientras lloraba a cantaros por ver cómo los soldados abrían de piernas a su amiga.

-¡Callen a ese niño porfavor! -Luego comenzaron a darle puñetazos a Ruby y lo lanzaron al suelo para continuar con patadas-. La niña tiene lindos senos, sera un placer violarte, ¡JAJAJA! -El soldado comenzaba a apretar los senos de Sapphire con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba y la hacía llorar.

-Por... Favor... -Ruby trataba de safarse pero su poca fuerza no lo dejaba.

-Niña, ¡Ahora perderás tu virginidad! ¡MUAJAJA! -Luego el soldado Rocket se disponía a penetrar la vagina de Sapphire con su pene, hasta que otro soldado lo detuvo.

-Oiga jefe, tengo una mejor idea... ¡Que se maten entre ellos!

-Me gusta como piensas, disfrutaremos este espectáculo... -Luego el soldado alejo su pene de Sapphire y la lanzó al suelo, mientras los otros lanzaron a Ruby a su lado.

-¡Ahora matense! -Entonces el otro soldado le lanzó los dos cuchillos de caza a su lado-. Y si intentan atacarnos a nosotros... -Entonces todos los soldados mostraron cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y filos-. Ya saben lo que pasara... Jejeje ..

-Y el que sobreviva lo dejaremos ir... ¡Ahora peleen malditos! -Luego el soldado le pegó una patada a Sapphire en el estómago.

-Sapp... Matame... Y vete... Ya has sufrido...Demasiado... -Ruby trataba de levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No Ruby... Yo te amo... No dejare que... Mueras por... Mi... -Sapphire estaba peor que Ruby, desnuda y golpeada por todo el cuerpo.

-Si no me matas tu... Lo haré yo... -Luego de eso Ruby tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo apoyó sobre su estómago.

-Si te matas... Me mataré... -Luego Sapphire tambien tomo el cuchillo e hizo lo mismo que Ruby.

-No podria vivir sin ti... Prefiero morir e ir contigo al cielo... Que vivir con todas las chicas del mundo, excepto contigo...

-Yo prefiero ser violada todos los días si eso me permite verte... A tener todo lo que quiera, menos a ti...

-Te amo Sapphire...

-Te amo Ruby...

Luego ambos se acercaron para dar su último beso, ambos juntaron sus labios lentamente y al separarse, ambos se clavaron los cuchillos en el estómago, para comenzar a desangrarse, lenta y dolorosamente, y con sus últimas fuerzas, se abrazaron, para caer al suelo con ese abrazo, y morir juntos, pero su amor se quedara, y perdurará en el aire, y cada vez que el viento sople, son ellos, corriendo su carrera por el bosque...

-Que desperdicio de tiempo... ¡Vámonos de aquí! -Ordenó el jefe del grupo de soldados Rocket, y luego se marcharon a sus cuarteles.

Y por otra parte Silver y Crystal se encontraban besándose y Gold los miraba.

-Crystal... También te amo... -Silver comenzaba a darle abrazos a Crystal mientras se seguían dando besos.

-Lo amas a el... Mis mejores amigos... Me traicionan... -Gold se había acercado verdaderamente enojado hacia ellos.

-Gold... No... Esto... Es que... -Crystal intentaba articular palabras pero no podía.

-¡ES QUE ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA Y TU UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Luego Gold tomó a Crystal de los brazos y la lanzo hacia atras, y despues comenzo a darle puñetazos al rostros de Silver, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, el rostro de Silver sangraba mas y mas, Gold lo seguía golpeando, y cuando Crystal se acercó, Gold la golpeó el rostro empujándola hacia atrás, y luego cuando volvió hacia Silver, Gold recibió una patada en el estómago y cayó al suelo, entonces Silver comenzó a patear su rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar como el suyo, y deformandolo cada vez mas, Gold intentaba zafarse pero no podía, y Crystal miraba la pelea horrorizada a lo lejos. Gold casi desmayado tomó fuerzas y tomó con sus brazos la pierna de Silver y lo empujo hacia atrás y se levanto rapidamente dandole una patada en la pierna a Silver, y luego lo lanzó al suelo y comenzó a pisar sus dedos, quebrandolos poco a poco, para luego intentar empujar a Silver a por el acantilado, Gold ya no era el mismo...

Luego Crystal se acercó corriendo para impedir que Silver caiga, pero al hacerlo Gold empujó a los dos, pero ambos quedaron colgando en aire, sostenidos cada uno de un brazo de Gold, pero Gold no los aguantaba, pero a la vez tampoco los soltaba, pero para salvar a uno debía soltar al otro, así que Gold pensaba, "¿Debo salvar a uno?".

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.


End file.
